The invention relates to cleaning deposits from rollers in a fusing apparatus for a printer.
Variable information may be added to media pre-printed, for example by offset lithography, using digital printing machines, such as the Digimaster® 9110 available from Nexpress Solutions LLC, Rochester, N.Y. Pre-printed media may generate an unacceptable level of contamination of a fuser in a printer, and in particular, on an externally heated roller fuser. With pre-printed media generated by an offset printing process, the contamination is caused by transfer of offset inks and spray powder to the fuser components, and in particular the fuser roller. Such contamination typically causes image defects and release failure of printed/fused materials from the fuser roller. This results in frequent service calls to replace fuser parts.